mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinny Magalhaes vs. Viktor Nemkov
The fight was for the vacant M-1 Global light-heavyweight title. The Fight The first round began. Nemkov landed a counter right to the eye and another and Nemkov stuffed a single to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Is that Karo commentating? WTF. Four fifteen. Nemkov held the ropes stuffing a trip. Four minutes remaining. Nemkov countered a trip getting a reversal throw to guard. 'Move them hips, let's work something.' Three thirty-five. Magalhaes worked rubber guard. 'Hold him down.' Three fifteen. 'Shoot that triangle, man.' Three minutes remaining. 'Do it!' Magalhaes went for an omoplata and had it tight. 'Finish it!' Nemkov turned out with two thirty-five and stood. He kicked the leg. The ref stood Magalhaes up. Oh no actually the kick hit the groin, Vinny was taking a moment. The replay showed it wasn't really possible. "Unless Vinny is well-endowed." Vinny was still trying to recover though, milking it. They continued. Two fifteen. Nemkov sprawled stuffing a single, Vinny regained guard. Two minutes left. Vinny worked rubber guard. He was probably going for another omoplata. He instead switched looking for a kimura. One thirty-five. He let it go. He worked rubber guard. One fifteen. Nemkov broke out landing a right and standing. One minute. Nemkov bounced around. The ref got Vinny up. Nemkov landed a right. Nemkov dropped him with a right, Vinny got an ankle pick to guard. Thirty-five. 'I want you to turn him away from the ropes.' The ref did it for them. Fifteen. Vinny landed a right. Nemkov grazed with an illegal upkick but the first round ended. I'd give it 10-9 Nemkov either way. The second round began. Vinny landed a leg kick. Nemkov replied and stuffed a single. That one hurt. The ref got Vinny up. Four thirty-five. Vinny landed a body kick. Nemkov landed a right. Vinny worked a single, switched a double, Nemkov stuffed it. Four fifteen. They continued in the center in the sprawl position. Vinny pulled guard. Nemkov landed a right and a left to the body. Another left there. Four minutes. Nemkov landed a right hand. Vinny worked for a kimura. 'He doesn't have it.' Three thirty. Vinny let it go. Three fifteen. Vinny's left eyebrow was bloody. Newmkov landed a right. Vinny swept to mount beautifully. Three minutes. 'Finish with punches.' Vinny landed a right. Another and another there. Nemkov gave up the back with both hooks. Two thirty-five. Nemkov turned to guard nicely, to applause. Two fifteen.Newmkov landed a big pair of lefts and a right. Two minutes. That's a decent amount of blood. The ref called in the corner. "Vinny act like you fight," his corner urged. "Vinny, you want this. Let's go." They continued Vinny shot for a single and was exhausted sitting there. He stood after a moment. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Nemkov landed a right hook. Vinny worked a single. He got a trip to half-guard instead. He mounted. They were moved to the center. One minute. Nemkov turned out, but Vinny had an armbar. Nemkov stood out. Vinny was exhausted. They stood. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Nemkov dodged a high kick. Nemkov landed a body kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Nemvok in my opinion. One announcer had Vinny winning the first two rounds. The other disagreed. The third round began. Nemkov landed a front kick and ate a leg kick. Vinny tripped but stood. Four thirty-five with an inside kick from Nemkov. Vinny blocked a high kick and another. Vinny landed a jab. Nemkov landed a right dropping Vinny. Vinny worked a single with four fifteen getting it to side control after a moment. Four minutes. Vinny mounted quickly. 'Punch! Finish!' Three thirty-five. Vinny was trying to work an omoplata from the top. Vinny had like a neck crank or something, Nemkov tapped. It was announced as a gogoplata neck crank.